


lessons in discipline

by khrowslaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrowslaw/pseuds/khrowslaw
Summary: He lets Dream enter the hotel first, and carefully locks the door behind him. He doesn't move further into the room, and waits. Dream doesn't notice at first, but when he does he turns with a question on his lips.He never gets to ask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	lessons in discipline

**Author's Note:**

> The discord serve got rlly horny, and I just had to write some stuff okay?

Dream stands, hip cooked and holding onto that stupid sign. You can't see his face, but George knows that Dream is smirking. Smirking at him, practically begging to be put in place.  
  
But George waits, patient, as he always is. It's no good if Dream gets what he wants, after all.  
  
(He can't leave evidence if he does it now anyway)  
  
The hours tick by, Dream getting smugger by the second. George knows what Dream is trying to do as he flaunts and flirts, as he shows off his height and strength and power.  
  
However, George also knows what Dream looks like begging, kneeling between his knees and looking up at George like _he_ is the answer to his prayers.   
  
(He knows what Dream's face looks like. And that is more then enough to sate him.)  
  
So later, when everyone is going home for the day, George lays a careful arm around Dream's shoulders as he sits, possessive and casual all at once. Dream's breath hitches for a moment.  
  
Good.  
  
Dream finishes up his goodbyes, and George watches silently from beside him. Expectant. Waiting.  
  
The entire car ride to their hotel, George keeps a hand on Dream. Never gripping or tight, but consistent. It's a presence, one that George knows Dream is hypersensitive too.  
  
He lets Dream enter the hotel first, and carefully locks the door behind him. He doesn't move further into the room, and waits. Dream doesn't notice at first, but when he does he turns with a question on his lips.  
  
He never gets to ask.  
  
Faster than lightning George has Dream pinned against the door. The slam echoes in their small suite, and Dream gasps at the movement. George has a hand wrapped tight around Dream's wrists, unmoving and unforgiving. He moves his other hand to remove the mask, and let's it drop to the floor with a bang.  
  
"George wh-"  
  
George quickly covers Dream's mouth, not letting the man speak.  
  
"No more talking today, _Clay._ You are going to do what I say. Do you understand me?"  
  
Dream gulps at the use of his name, eyes glazing over as his imagination takes hold. George slams Dream against the door again.  
  
"I _said_ do you understand me."  
  
Dream nods frantically, breath quickening at the tone of George's voice.  
  
"Give me a color, baby." George whispers into Dream's ear, lapping lightly at the lobe.  
  
"Green."  
  
With that, George backs off immediately, letting Dream take his own weight. Dream isn't ready for it, and slips against the door before catching himself. George smirks wickedly at the sight of a shakey-legged Dream.  
  
"On the bed then."  
  
Dream nods, before walking toward the bed like a baby deer - unsure of his own legs ability to hold him. Just as he's about the pass George, the brit hooks his fingers into the belt loops of Dream's jeans and practically bites into the back of his neck with his next sentence.  
  
"-And take off your clothes."  
  
Dream stumbles the rest of the way, panting at the command. George let's him continue unhindered, simply brushing along Dream's skin as he divests himself of his clothes. They're light touches, barely even there, but Dream's breathing hitches with every press of fingers.  
  
Finally done, Dream lays stiffly on the bed, inpatiently waiting for George's next move. George simply watches him, gaze heady with arousal at the sight of Dream completely naked and vulnerable before him. George takes a moment to ponder what he should do, before seeming to make up his mind.  
  
George crawls over the bed, nimbly placing himself atop of Dream. Still clothed, George slide his belt off and into his hands, folding it into a loose loop before pulling it taut - a loud _slap_ bouncing off the walls.  
  
Dream's gaze, which had been drifting as he thought and imagined, focused immediately on George's hands. He groaned at the sight of the leather strip, wiggling where he lay as arousal flashed up his spine.  
  
"Hands." George ordered calmly, and was pleased to find Dream obeying without hesitation. George smirked and wrapped his belt around Dream's wrists, looping the belt through itself and securing it and Dream's hands to the beefcake.  
  
"Color."  
  
"Green. So fucking green Geo-"  
  
George grapped Dream's jaw tight, effectively ending his sentence.  
  
"Did I ask for commentary?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You may speak."  
  
Whimpering, Dream replied, "No, sir."  
  
George relaxed his grip, gently caressing Dream's jaw.   
  
"Now, I've got to punish you for your behavior today - flaunting around like a brat, looking for attention."  
  
George pauses, seeming to think about an appropriate reprimand. Dream knows better, George has had all day to think of something after all.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you, and you are going to take it - but I won't let you come until I feel like you've learned your lesson." George grins slyly as he says the next part, "If you don't tell me when you're close, I'll ruin it."  
  
Dream pales at the threat. Orgasm denial is one thing, but ruining an orgasm is _horrible_.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
With that, George gets to work, lubing up his fingers and sliding them into Dream slowly - making sure not to hurt Dream as he fingers him open. Dream gasps prettily as George hits his prostate, and the brit makes sure to press against it again and again until Dream is panting and shaking at the sensations.  
  
It doesn't take long for Dream to be ready, they've done this multiple times after all. George wastes no time and lines himself up, before slowly sinking into Dream. The feeling of Dream's tight walls closing around his cock is magnificent, and George will never get used to the feeling of Dream around him. Dream moans as he bottoms out, and George goes straight into hitting his prostate again, relentless in his pursuit.  
  
It only takes a few more slides for Dream to stutter out, breathy and soft but audible all the same, "Ge-George, I'm close."  
  
George instantly wraps his fingers around the base of Dream's cock, effectively cutting of his orgasm. George pounds into him all the while, listening to Dream whimper at his failed release.   
  
George strokes his cock, twisting on the up and rubbing his thumb over the slit of the head. George can hear himself rambling, purple prose nonsense as he fucks into Dream. Dream gasps and pants, hands pulling taut against their restraints. The reminder of his bound hands almost sends him over the edge, but George's threat makes him warn the brit.  
  
"Close close close, George-"  
  
Unforgiving hands wrap and restrict his orgasm again, followed closely by whispered words of affection. Soft lips kiss at the corner of his mouth, and Dream tries to chase it unsuccessfully.  
  
"Your doing so well, Dream, so good for me."  
  
The words fold into his chest, lighting up his insides with butterflies and electricity. His mind is a haze of wordless thought, the only coherent thing circling his brain is *george george george*.   
  
George marvels at how Dream falls apart under him, the bratty and defiant look that had been on him all day gone under the careful hands of George's discipline. Dream looks beautiful like this, sweaty and glistening and radiant with his submission.  
  
Dream seems to shrink, tensing where he lays, and he gasps out what may have once been words. George understand anyways, always able to decipher anything Dream gives him. One final time, George squeezes the orgasm away from Dream.  
  
Dream sobs at the action, lying limp as George fucks into him. George relents, finally picking up the pace to finish himself. Dream takes the pounding gorgeously, almost effortlessly, but George knows it's not. George watches as Dream rambles and shakes with his pleasure, mouthing something lowly.  
  
George leans closer to hear, and the sounds of his name falling freely from Dream's lips lighten a fire in him. Over and over Dream whispers, "George."  
  
George's orgasm rips through him, lighting up his nerves like fireworks - lava pulling around his body with pleasure. It leaves him gasping after, arms barely holding him over Dream.   
  
Dream, who still shakes with denied orgasm, pleasure painful in his bones. He _hurts_ with it, he is lost in the sensation, unable to escape the simultaneous wonderful and horrible feeling of it.   
  
Distantly, he hears gentle words coaxing him toward the high again, hands brushing along his skin and lighting him up from the outside in. He's close, so close, but he doesn't have permission and he needs it. He doesn't know why but he needs it.  
  
The slippery voice return, comforting in the way it curls around words. It whispers into his ear permission, _it's okay, you can, it's okay._  
  
Euphoria spills into his being, drowning his body in it. He screams with it, throat raw with the strength of it. The sensation lasts forever.  
  
Eventually, he feels gentle hands caressing his skin and soft lips pressed against his forehead. He registers words, the meaning lost to him, and then the hands are gone. He whimpers at their absence, and idly reaches for them though he doesn't know where they've gone.  
  
George returns quickly, not willing to leave Dream alone long in this state. He whispers words of assurance to Dream, and the other calms with them. George begins to clean Dream with the wet rag he left to grab, being gentle as he rubs the skin.  
  
Dream is loose and pliant beneath his ministrations, spreading from the curled position his orgasm had left him in. George giggles at the action, cups Dream's face into his hand and watches as Dream nuzzles into his palm.  
  
Dream blinks muzzily at George, eyes dazed but cleaer then before, and smiles loosely at him.  
  
"Welcome back, baby, did you enjoy that?"   
  
George's voice is soft, and he cards his fingers through Dream's long hair as he speaks. Dream hums in response, nodding as he does so.   
  
"I'm glad you did. Now, try and get some sleep, that scene took a lot out of you."  
  
"Okay George."  
  
Dream begins to drift again as George pets and caresses him. He hears one last thing before he slips into sleep.  
  
"I love you."


End file.
